Field of the invention
The present invention is in the field of electrical connectors.
Description of the related art
In the field of electrical connectors, such as those used in automotive applications, connectors typically have a terminal position assurance (TPA) mechanism, which assures that the terminals are in proper position longitudinally within the respective cavities of the connector. A typical example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,410, to Myer. The electrical connectors have housings having cavities extending therethrough for receiving terminals. Typically, a connector has a terminal carrier lock and a female shroud portion, which are mated to a pre-lock position. The terminals are then inserted into the terminal carrier lock portion. If the terminals are not properly seated, the TPA mechanism prevents the terminal carrier lock and female shroud portion from being mated to the fully locked position.